


Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name

by Sage_Stories



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Brotp, CaBenson, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Stories/pseuds/Sage_Stories
Summary: Two best friends discuss sexuality over drinks and dinner. In which Olivia Benson realizes she is a lesbian and her best friend is supportive.And her new girlfriend shows her unconditional love.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> This set after 'Sunk Cost Fallacy'. Also since cannon is irrelevant when I want it to be, Alex is helping people in abusive situations legally because I honestly don't see Olivia as a character being with a criminal...I mean it could happen but that's a different story to me entirely. 
> 
> I also go back and forth in my head on Olivia being a lesbian or bisexual. In this one she is a lesbian. :) 
> 
> The title is from 'Girls like Girls', by our Lesbian Jesus, Hayley Kiyoko.
> 
> Enjoy!

Olivia had asked Rafael out for drinks, which was a first in a while, usually Rafael was doing the asking these days. Now Rafael and Olivia sat at a small table in a quiet corner of Rafael’s new favorite restaurant. They hadn’t done much talking though. They asked about each other's day, but other than that Olivia gave pretty generic answers as they waited on their dinner to arrive. Rafael didn’t mind the silence normally, but Olivia had specifically mentioned she wanted to chat over drinks, but here they were sitting in the quiet. She was staring into her wine glass as if it might hold the answers to whatever she was thinking about. 

“Olivia?” Rafael finally probed. “What did that wine glass ever do to you?” He smirked. “You’re glaring at it so hard I think it might shatter.” He took a sip of his scotch waiting for a reply. 

“Sorry, I’m distracted.”

“Clearly.” He retorted.

“How’s your mom?”

“Oh, the usual,” He sighed. “Working too hard at the school and setting me up on dates.”

“Who does she usually set you up with?” Olivia inquired with a smirk. 

“Mostly divorced moms or people she meets at conferences.” He shrugged. “She used to set me up with men she met at the gym, but,” Olivia raised her eyebrow. “But, uh she got sick of me when she had to change trainers.” He replied cheekily. 

Olivia laughed a little too loudly.

The waiter came by with their food setting a bowl of pasta covered in parmesan for Olivia and a steak dinner platter for Rafael. It was back to silence between them. It was really bothering Rafael especially now that Olivia was burning a hole in her plate.

“Liv, what’s w--”

“Howdidyouknowyouwerebisexual?” 

“What?” His fork made an awful clanking sound when it hit his platter. 

Olivia’s eyes widened, her cheeks were burning red, and she finally just hid behind her hands. Olivia was rarely embarrassed, she was rather confident and if she wasn’t she was way too good at faking it. He had a hard time knowing what to do here as his best friend looked like she wanted to be swallowed whole at the moment. Feelings weren’t always something he was particularly good at handling. 

This however, Olivia inquiring about sexuality was something he felt for whatever reason oddly comfortable talking about. He was surprised she wasn’t though. He knew it wasn’t fair to judge or stereotype people since _he_ had been most of his life, but he had suspected Olivia wasn’t entirely straight on a few occasions. There was something about the way--

Rafael could see that Olivia was starting to get antsy now.

“I’m sorry.” She blurted out. “I didn’t mean to offend you or--”

“You didn’t.” Rafael reassured her. She let go of the breath she’d been holding. “But uh...What brought this on?” She gulped down the rest of her wine.

“I slept with Alex last weekend.” She blurted out.

The waiter came by gesturing to their glasses, both of them nodded at the offer. They just stared at each other as he topped them off. He walked away and Rafael turned back to his friend. Olivia was chewing her bottom lip now.

“And a couple more times after that.” She confessed.

“Alex Cabot?” Rafael was thoroughly impressed. 

“Yeah.” She nodded her wine stained lips curving into the smile. The two women had been dancing around each other for quite a while. Rafael was glad Olivia finally stepped up to the plate...And hit a home run, apparently.

_Sonny’s vernacular was clearly spilling into Rafael’s subconscious._

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah!” She nodded more enthusiastically, giggling a little this time.

“Well, that’s great.” Rafael grinned. 

“Yeah it is.” Rafael noted a touch of concern.

“But?” He prompted.

“But nothing,” Rafael wasn’t convinced. She must have seen it on his face as she popped a mushroom in her mouth and only the sounds of silverware clanking dinnerware fell between them. “No, it’s just.” He just looked at her encouragingly. “All of sudden I’m rethinking my entire sexuality and I don’t even know where to begin. My entire life, I’ve been so supportive of the lgbtq+ community, but I have always thought I must be straight, but now it’s me questioning and I don’t even know...It’s like I don’t even know myself anymore.”

“That’s to be expected, Liv.” He replied, cutting part of his steak.

“Sure, but Rafael.” He looked up to see her brown eyes widening, her voice falling to a low whisper. “I think I’m a lesbian.” She grasped the stem of her wine glass. 

_Oh. That was what had her all worked up. That was fine. Older women came out all the time as lesbians._

“That’s fine.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you fine with that?”

“But I’ve only ever been with men before.” Rafael hummed knowingly. “And I’m wondering when and how you knew you were bisexual. Because I could be since I’ve been in relationships with men my entire life and it feels odd to just now realize my sexuality is not straight and odder to think I might be a lesbian and spent my entire life in relationships with men.”

“You know lots of people come out later in life, Sonny did.” Rafael noted.

"I'm a bit older than Sonny, Rafa." She mumbled. "Anyway, how'd you know?" She looked at him expectantly.

“Liking girls came easy to me.” He shrugged. “In my Cuban American home growing up in the Bronx with a fairly heteronormative family it was expected for me to like women.” He explained. “I always knew I liked more than one gender, but I didn't realize that bisexuality existed at the time. I didn’t have the vocabulary and since I liked girls, I just assumed I was straight.” He stated. “I mean I had a crush on both Yelina and Alex in high school,” they both winced at the names bringing back memories of the case that tore their friendship apart. “But for fear of judgement I simply dated girls and then when I got to college enjoyed being with other genders and lived my true self and learned about bisexuality while attending queer club meetings. And my mom ended up being incredibly supportive when I came out to her freshman year. She and I were close and she picked up on it waaay before I ever mentioned it to her.” He answered honestly. "It all just fell into place, I knew I wasn't straight because I was enjoying pretty much anyone's company and it just made sense."

“And that’s the issue here, Rafael.” 

“What’s the issue?” He wasn’t following.

“Being with Alex, it was **good** Rafael.” He just smirked behind his scotch glass. His friend was so happy. “Something about it.” She looked deep in thought. “All the pieces just seemed to fall into place. I found being with Alex a much better experience than being with the men in my past."

"I still fail to see how that's an issue." 

“The issue is," She started with a glare. "I’m having trouble understanding what my label is here. I mean I’ve been with men my entire life.” She looked unsure of herself again. “And I always gravitated towards women in a different way than men, but I still ended up with men. I just so believed that it was just a normal feeling that women felt about other women because I was _content,”_ she paused. “Content _enough_ being with men because I wasn’t repulsed by them, so I made it work believing I was straight.” She sighed. “But with Alex. I’ve just never felt that way with any men. Ever. And you know what Rafael?”

“What?” He realized his friend was learning more about herself.

“I think I was and am in love with her.” 

He blinked in reply. 

_Good sex could do that to a person._

“Good sex can do that to a person, I’ve heard.”

“No, not from our nights of sex.” She glared. “I mean since way back when, I mean when she went into witness protection,” Rafael had heard this before. It was one of the moments that he had suspected she was queer. The way she always talked about Alex--

“I was so devastated...I always was so devastated when she would have to leave New York. And I think I was in love with her. And I think I’ve obviously cared for the men in my past, but not how I think I love Alex. And the sex with men has been enjoyable enough you know, but nothing like Alex and you know I think I’ve always known. I’ve always known I liked women, but it’s just men have been there for me and I’ve been relatively okay with that. I mean that’s probably why I’ve always been with men who I shouldn’t, just because I want it to be doomed from the start. And like you said, for you it fell into place and made sense, for me I'm sitting here middle aged and confused about my sexuality...

_Okay, she was rambling and spiraling now._

He was attempting to reach out to steady her, but it shook the whole table.

“Liv.” She looked up at him after taking a few sips of wine and a few panicky breaths. “You don’t have to know, you don’t need a label.” He spoke soothingly. “It’s okay to just enjoy being with Alex. A label will come naturally later or it won’t which is okay too.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Just keep enjoying your time together.” 

“Oh my god.” She hid behind her hand again. Rafael was enjoying seeing his best friend so flustered. “I’m sorry, I came to you with this.”

“Liv, I’m honored you feel comfortable talking to me about it.” He answered. “Have you talked to Alex about this?”

“About me being unsure about my sexuality.” He nodded. “All I’ve said to her is that I enjoy being intimate with her, but we haven’t had an in depth conversation like this.” She was beginning to look nervous again.

“You should, especially since you think you want to be in a relationship with her. It’s good to be honest about how you’re feeling.” He felt weird giving relationship advice. That wasn’t usually his role in this friendship or any of his friendships for that matter. 

“I know.” She groaned, slouching in her chair and taking another bite of her pasta. “I just want her to know I care about her, but that I’m going through an identity crisis at the moment.”

“I think she knows you care about her and she’ll understand your own concerns,” he examined her as she inhaled then exhaled. “She seems like a perfectly logical and understanding person.”

“Yeah, she is.” Olivia looked genuinely happy in that moment. “I really appreciate you listening to me,” Rafael just tipped his glass. “I’ll talk to her about it tonight. I’ll just text her that I want to meet up, after we’re finished here, of course.” He just smiled at the woman across from him as she pulled out her phone. 

He was truly thrilled for his best friend to have someone in her life again and Alex would be good to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Alex what's been on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is ready to tell Alex what's been on her mind and what she's been hiding.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Olivia smiled feeling a trail of soft kisses leading from her shoulder to her ear. Alex’s lips were soft and her breath hot as she came into contact with her lobe. 

“Olivia,” Alex whispered. Olivia huffed out a breath as her hands grazed her sides and stopped at her thigh. 

Olivia suddenly came back to reality when she heard her phone buzz from somewhere across the room. 

“What time is it?”

“10.” Alex offered, Olivia still facing away from her. Olivia turned around creating a little distance between them. 

“In the morning?” She asked nervously.

“No,” she chuckled. “At night.”

Olivia looked relieved trying to piece together the night before, but also thinking of her phone that was on the floor somewhere in her pants pocket. 

“Sorry, I just need to check my phone.” Olivia got out of the bed and quickly threw on her shirt from the work day. Luckily it was a longer flowy shirt that covered just below her butt. 

* * *

Olivia nervously stood on the other side of Alex’s apartment door.

_ Would Alex be mad or upset?  _

She’d read stories of people breaking it off with their partners because they were in the closet and breaking it off because it got hard or avoiding new lesbians all together.  _ What if Alex didn’t want to be with someone in the closet?  _ Granted she didn’t plan on staying ‘in the closet’ forever but it might take a little--

_ No _ , Rafael was right, she’d be understanding. 

She just took a deep breath in and pushed her breath out before knocking.

The door opened revealing Alex still partially in her work clothes, but she looked a little disheveled. She was no longer in a skirt instead sporting a pair of dark skinny jeans, but she was still wearing her black work shirt although the tie was undone. Alex liked to change out of her skirt once she was home. It made her more comfortable, but she usually ended up wearing her work shirt around the house unless it was white or some other light shade. She liked to be sure her work clothes stayed crisp and clean. Olivia noted her hair was in a sleek ponytail, but she figured that was done just once she got home to get it out of her face. 

She knew way too much about Alex, she observed way too much about Alex.

“Hey.” Olivia stepped through the door smelling the remnants of her dinner still in the air. She knew the lawyer didn’t cook much, so it had to have been take out. 

“Hi.” Alex’s face lit up. 

Olivia just loved it when Alex smiled especially like this, it was a look often reserved for those closest to her and Olivia happened to be one of them. Alex stepped into her space and caught Olivia’s lips. Her lips were so soft and Olivia managed to get her hands on Alex’s hips to pull her closer. When Alex had kissed her initially last weekend, Olivia was so shocked (and also enthused) she didn’t even know where to place her hands. She had just sat there with her hands at her sides gripping her thighs nervously.

Olivia was proud she managed to move to touch Alex at all this time as she gripped her sides pulling her closer. Alex’s hand came to her neck and her thumb grazed her jawline. Olivia felt her lips curving into a smile as Alex managed to get her hands under her shirt. Her hands felt nice on her skin.

She would love to continue kissing her, but she did want to have an actual conversation and--

“Why don’t we take this to my room?” She whispered in her ear.

And Olivia could not remember for the life of her what that conversation would have been about as she followed the incredibly enticing woman down the hall.

* * *

Olivia came back to reality as she stared at the texts from Carisi and Rafael

Rafael:

_ Hey, what happened over there? _

_ Did that conversation go alright? _

Carisi:

_ Hey Cap. Noah is asleep. Raf and I packed up some leftovers in the fridge.  _

_ We may be asleep when you get back, but just wake us up and kick us out. _

“How was dinner with Barba?” Olivia observed the shift in tone raising her head to look at the woman laying in bed. Alex probably thought she was being subtle. Maybe to someone else the slight change of voice would have gone unnoticed, but after years of friendship Olivia knew better. 

“You’re not a big fan of his are you?” She watched as Alex shifted pulling the blanket up to cover her chest.

“I don’t dislike him,” Alex threw over her shoulder as she grabbed her phone plugging in the charger laying on her bedside table.

“It’s okay, I understand he can be a little prickly around the edges.” Olivia smirked, crossing her arms. “He--” 

“It’s just the competitiveness of times at Harvard.” She shrugged before standing up and walking towards her closet. “When someone judges you based on your performance at law school it can be pretty hard to shake.” Olivia’s eyes raised from where they were on Alex’s behind. Maybe, Olivia should have been listening better. 

“Oh?” Olivia replied as Alex’s perky behind was suddenly hidden while she stepped into her closet.

“Yeah,” Alex called. “He was a guest lecturer in one of my courses and he had to grade one of my papers. I was upset because he gave me a B+,” Olivia tried to hide her laugh with a cough. “Hey!” Alex’s eyes narrowed as her head came into view from behind the sliding closet door. “It was a big deal to me at the time.” 

“Mm. At the time, huh?” Olivia teased her eyes falling over at the woman who had put on a bralet and some lacy underwear.

“I’m a perfectionist, Liv.” She shot back pulling on a little romper she likely wore to lounge around the house.

“I know.” Olivia replied knowingly.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Olivia collected their clothes from just a few hours earlier. Alex was tossing a few of her things in her laundry basket, but watched as she folded some clothes and placed them in her closet. Olivia wouldn’t mind doing this at her place before getting each other up and dressed for the day. Maybe they’d make Noah breakfast before reading and watching cartoons all day. Noah absolutely adored Alex and having her around meant Lucy could have a little more free time. Olivia wouldn’t mind waking up in the morning with Alex in bed with her, waking up to kisses on her neck-- 

Olivia busied herself with her phone to get the thoughts out of her head as she waited for Alex to come back into view. She jumped at the google search that popped up on her phone when she did.

‘How to talk about being a lesbian?’ 

Olivia just sighed at the reminder that tonight she’d need to talk to Alex.

“Something wrong, Captain?” Alex cocked her head to the side.

“No.” Olivia managed to choke out. 

She hummed taking a few steps forward crowding Olivia. Olivia really liked it when Alex took the lead. She really liked it when Alex did anything to be quite honest. Olivia felt the ghost of Alex’s lips on her neck, her breath hitched as she felt the feather-like touch of her fingers. She shivered as a hand grazed her thigh, her hands coming up to rest on her hips.

“Hey,” Alex’s eyes fell to hers. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” She pulled away, but Olivia really wished she hadn’t.

“I’m sorry,” her eyebrows furrowed. “Did I do something wrong?” Alex knew there was something off, Olivia could tell she knew as the lawyer examined her facial expressions. 

Talking hasn't exactly been a part of these nights during the last week.

“No, no, of course not.” Olivia didn’t want to scare her. “Listen,” She sighed. “Can we move into the living room?”

“Sure.” Alex nodded following her out of the room her face falling ever so slightly. 

_ God,  _ Alex’s house was gorgeous. Sometimes Olivia would get distracted by just how perfectly the apartment was laid out and decorated. It had matching furniture and neat pictures lined the walls. It looked like it came directly out of an ad. When they reached the couch Alex pulled Olivia down to sit next to her.

“Alex, I really enjoy our time together.” Alex seemed to stiffen at the comment. Olivia didn’t blame her; it did sound like the beginnings of a break up. They weren’t together, they’d only had sex, but that sentence could have fooled anyone.

“Me too.” Alex placed a gentle hand on Olivia’s knee.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re missing something by being with me, Alex.”

“And what exactly would I be missing?” Alex challenged.

“Someone who’s out.” Olivia finally confessed. She had never been this unsure of herself. “And experienced. And I can’t exactly give you either right now.” 

“Olivia,” Alex huffed. Olivia suddenly worried she was mad.  “Why didn’t you say something?” Olivia wanted the floor to swallow her whole in that moment. It was so stupid to wait so long to tell her.

“I just realized this part of myself. And after talking with Ra--” She met the gaze of Alex. She was just gonna have to get used to their friendship. “After talking with Rafael earlier tonight I realized that I am a lesbian and I’ve just now realized this. It’s been difficult coming to terms with the fact that my entire life I’ve just hid this part of myself away. But being with you,” Olivia reached out to touch Alex’s cheek. “Being with you has just brought on these feelings and confusion.” Olivia felt the tears finally spill over.

“Liv.” Alex started. “It’s okay.” Alex took her hand and held it on her lap.

“I’m just sorry, I didn’t talk to you about this initially.” Olivia felt foolish sitting here now after 4 nights of mind blowing sex to just now be discussing her thoughts.

“It’s okay,” Alex assured her. “It’s hard learning new aspects about yourself, especially something like this. I just wish I would have known, so I could have guided you more.” Alex smirked a little. “I had no idea I was your first.” 

“Mm.” Olivia hummed. “That was the idea.” She side eyed her. “I didn’t want to make it awkward by talking about what we were doing together or talking about the difference between us having sex and anyone else.” 

“I can understand that. I would have...” She breathed. “I should have led the discussion. You were just so sure of yourself when you pulled me back in after the initial kiss, I didn’t think to ask.”

A silence fell between them. Olivia wondered what Alex was thinking. She was probably rethinking their whole first night of sex like Olivia realized she was about to do. 

* * *

The wine had helped Olivia feel more at ease. They weren’t drunk, probably not even tipsy at the time. She really couldn’t tell you if she or Alex had leaned in first, just that it happened and when it happened Olivia simply froze in response unsure of how to move forward. Alex had pulled away looking concerned something was wrong, but Olivia just brought her back into her embrace hoping to continue what was started. Olivia still wasn’t sure how to proceed and let Alex take the lead after that. 

Alex had set their glasses aside and Alex was the one who took off her shirt first. Olivia just hungrily watched as she stripped each piece of their clothing off. It felt so instinctive and so easy to continue. It had felt so right to Olivia better actually than any sex she’d had before. She just couldn’t stop once it started and reveled in the feelings that came over her throughout the night.

Olivia was shocked when she came down from the high of making Alex moan her name through her lips and touches. Olivia had gone through the motions and the touches Alex led with simply following her lead. She listened to the huffs and breathy moans and the sounds coming from Alex to make sure she was doing the right things with her fingers and her tongue. Through whispers of ‘yeah, just like that’ and ‘harder’ and ‘don’t stop’ she was able to make Alex feel good which felt absolutely incredible. 

Olivia had left with little discussion not too long after they laid next to each other just catching their breaths. 

She regretted it now. 

The next night Olivia initiated the kiss as soon as she stepped through the door. She might have looked through too many articles and threads to get some tips and tricks on how to have sex with other women. She watched some videos on YouTube and bookmarked some ideas for later. She thinks she might have been too in her head the second night. She’d been trying to focus so much so that Alex had even told her to relax at one point. After the night between them ended, Olivia worried she was worse than the first night. Once she got home she sent a text explaining she’d definitely do better next time to which Alex replied with ‘that’s tempting’

She really hoped there would be a next time.

It was on the third night that Olivia really felt like she’d gotten the hang of things. She was able to marvel at Alex as they explored each other's bodies. Alex was telling Olivia what to do in a way that she really liked. The two of them still had plenty to learn of course, but it was fun for Olivia to feel like she knew more than ever before and it felt good to make Alex come undone. 

The composure piece might have been the best part. After seeing Alex so put together after so many years it was incredible to see her come apart with pleasure. Olivia just felt like they were made for each other and they fit into each other so perfectly.

Olivia had been disappointed they hadn’t talked more. It was just easier for Olivia to pretend she’d done this before. Alex seemed to enjoy herself and Olivia had no complaints. Talking was silly anyway and Olivia had places to be like back home or back to the station. She was easily able to leave directly after sex and Alex didn’t seem to mind. 

This last time she realized how long of a week it had been and her eyes felt so heavy that she just gave into the sleep. Her eyes closed to the feeling of Alex wrapped around her and fingers tracing her sides. Alex felt too good beside her for her to leave right away.

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath returning to the present moment when Alex said something. 

“What?” Olivia realized she hadn’t been listening. 

  
“Olivia,” Alex’s voice was so soft. “Why didn’t you bring this up the first night? Was it only because you were unsure of your label or was it something else? Did I give you the impression th--”

“I didn’t want to lose you.” Olivia answered honestly.

“That’s ridiculous--”

“Alex.” Olivia’s eyes met hers with such force. “It wasn’t ridiculous to me.” Alex's head fell. “I was just so worried to bring it up, afraid it might make you pull away. I already have so much baggage. I didn’t need to add the layer of coming out too.”

“Liv, we all have baggage and it’s important to discuss it especially when it comes to sex. We work in sex crimes,” she sighed. “We should really be better at this.” Olivia just nodded in agreement. “Well, we can talk now.” She faced her. 

“Alex are you a lesbian?”

“No.” She answered simply. “I identify as bisexual.” 

“How’d you know?”

“I just knew.” She shrugged. 

“I wish I just _knew_ I was a lesbian my whole life.” Olivia sighed. Alex just took her hand and squeezed it.

“And I wish that I could give you guidance on this, Liv. I have friends who came out later in life.” She smiled at her. “Maybe I could introduce you? I have a women loving women book club.” Olivia felt a little confused. “It’s a book club for queer women and it’s pretty fun,” Olivia nodded, relieved for the clarification. “We met at a queer community event last year and now we just read books together and usually get a bit tipsy on wine.” She grinned. 

Olivia was quite surprised and just laughed out loud.

“Maybe I should join you.” She stated once she stopped laughing.

“Maybe you should.” She glanced at her. 

Silence fell between them once again.

“I want to be with you if you want to be with me--”

Alex pulled Olivia into a searing kiss. It felt so nice and Olivia melted into her embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex rushed out pulling away, Olivia’s eyes sprang open, disappointed the kiss ended. “I didn’t let you finish. Keep talking.”

Olivia caught her breath. Alex was incredible.

“No, I...I’m not sure what I was going to say. I want to be with you, seriously as a couple. I’m going to need your support and I will need your help when it comes to coming out to the squad and others.”

“We can take our time.” Alex answered honestly. “It took us enough time.” She smiled. “People can wait a little longer.”

Olivia felt better now that she finally talked about this with her. There weren’t many people in her life that she thought wouldn’t be supportive. Olivia had only taught acceptance to Noah and he’d see same sex parents at school before. He even had a friend who had two moms. Her best friend was happy for her, everyone else might be surprised, but she knew they’d just be glad she’d be happy. It just seemed like such a daunting task to come out. She always felt it was silly before she knew she was a lesbian and it felt heavy now. Alex had never said anything and Olivia supposed she wouldn’t have to either. 

It felt nice being with Alex. Everything felt nice about Alex. 

“You need to get home, right?”

“Yes.” Olivia confirmed. “Carisi and Rafael put Noah to bed and I’m sure their sleep on my couch right now.” Alex laughed. “Do you want to come over tomorrow night?”

“Of course.” Alex grinned. 

“You can even spend the night.” Alex seemed happy with that comment as Olivia stood up. 

“That sounds nice.” Alex followed Olivia to the door. “Tell the boys I say hi.” 

“I will,” Olivia grabbed her coat. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For waiting and for being patient,” Olivia answered simply. 

“I’d do anything for you Liv.” Alex didn’t break eye contact. 

And with that another kiss was in order as Olivia caught Alex’s lips. Olivia can’t believe that this feeling will ever get old. 

Alex felt so right. 

And Alex would be everything she’d ever need throughout this process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> No joke the first time I ever kissed a girl, I froze just like Olivia does here. I was standing and my arms just clutched my sides. I've definitely gotten much better now. haha
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> And please be well and stay safe.


End file.
